The Administrative Core (Core A) is responsible for the administrative support of all UAB/UMN SPORE in Pancreatic Cancer Projects, Cores and Career Development and Developmental Research Programs, including planning and monitoring of scientific activities, providing scientific direction, ensuring a translational research emphasis, and integrating the Projects, Cores and Career Development and Developmental Research Programs, including collaborations with other Pancreatic SPORES. The Administrative Core provides fiscal oversight including 1) employment of key personnel to ensure cost effective and efficient use of resources and 2) utilization of SPORE flexibility to reallocate funds depending on the degree to which the individual Projects and Cores of the Pancreatic Cancer SPORE are successful in meeting their performance benchmarks, which allows the Administrative Core to take advantage of new scientific opportunities as well as to remedy deficiencies. The Administrative Core provides a vital link and coordination between investigators and the Pancreatic Cancer SPORE internal and external advisors, as well as NCI program staff, and assumes responsibility for the preparation of all required reports and assurances. The Administrative Core also manages a registered Pancreatic Cancer SPORE website and contributes to the Cancer Center Magazine, which serves the UAB community and the friends and supporters of the UAB CCC, and to the UMN CCC quarterly magazine and the UMN Medical School Medical Bulletin. The Administrative Core supports all ofthe SPORE Projects with planning, monitoring and the achievement of the scientific objectives of each SPORE Project/Core facility.